


Первый шаг

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Мечты — вещь особенная





	Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по клипу EXILE "real world"

Такахиро взмахом руки зажег свет и устало рухнул в кресло. День был сложный, но итогами можно было смело гордиться. Человек все же изменился и разорвал серую рутину своей жизни. Но вообще, люди довольно странные существа. Понять их порой не слишком просто. А то, что Такахиро привык считать рутиной для некоторых, оказывается, является мечтой.

Мечты — вещь особенная. Об этом Ацуши сказал сразу, стоило только Такахиро появиться в Схеме. Все чувства важны, но без мечты они ничего не стоят. Когда человек мечтает, он меняет часть себя и набирается смелости для того, чтобы сделать очередной шаг. Даже если мечта всего-навсего заключается в том, чтобы вырваться из плена теплого одеяла в холодный и промозглый день. Хотя и мечта свернуться калачиком под тёплым пледом тоже достойна исполнения. О таких заковыристых головоломках рассказал уже Акира. Мир не стоит на месте, люди бегут и иногда падают, чтобы потом подняться и окунуться под лучи солнечного света. Меняют свои мечты по сто раз на дню, и иногда очень сложно отличить их от сиюминутных желаний, о которых забываешь сразу по исполнению.

Такахиро прикрыл глаза. Внутренние схемы, обычно отлаженные до идеальности, сегодня чуть не сбились. Слишком несмелые мечты загорались блеклым светом в разных частях и тут же затухали, погашенные чужой волей или собственной робостью. Такахиро, который следил за схемой мечты человека, иногда хотелось все бросить и найти кого-то другого. Более сверкающего и смелого. Никто бы ничего не сказал. Трудно помочь человеку, если он сам не хочет ничего делать. Но что-то все равно мешало вот так все бросить и отойти в сторону. Может быть потому, что Такахиро терпеть не мог незаконченных дел, а может — потому, что среди еле видного света несбывшихся мечтаний иногда загорались яркие искорки, обдающие блеском и надеждой. Именно поэтому Такахиро продолжал быть рядом и помогать человеку даже в самые сложные моменты. Вселял уверенность, когда тот совсем опускал руки, и помогал, когда все отворачивались. Иногда даже просто солнечным лучом врываясь в тёмный дом и пробиваясь сквозь глухие ставни, чтобы человек не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. И все было не напрасно.

Сегодня Такахиро был вознагражден за своё упорство. Пусть пока зажегся только один огонек, но настолько яркий, что на секунду даже ослепил. И он не нуждался в поддержке Такахиро. Огонек уже несколько часов не гас и светился, выстраивая новую схему. Значит, человек все же нашёл в себе смелость и дал отпор тому, кто мешал мечтать по-настоящему. Да, он сумел отразить пока только один удар, но и этого порой достаточно, чтобы изменить свою жизнь. 

Огонек мечты этого человека точно не потухнет. Такахиро знал это точно, ведь стоило до него дотронуться, как он весело облизал руки теплом. А ведь раньше быстро умирающие светящиеся точки были такими ледяными на ощупь.

Такахиро улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Теперь помочь стать сильнее будет намного проще. Ведь самый сложный первый шаг человек уже сделал.


End file.
